Who do you love
by vampire princess33
Summary: Just a short fic that popped into my head about little Gil and Oswald back when Sablier hadn't been destroyed.


**A/N: This is just something random that came to my mind and since it is so short I left my other two fanfictions unfinished to write this. I will continue them now, but I guess I should post this one first.**

**This is NO yaoi, smut or whatever, just a cute moment between Oswald and Gil back when Sablier hadn't been destroyed.**

**Read and Review, please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts.**

**Who do you love**

Oswald sits at his study. He goes through the pile of documents and paperwork that awaitto be read and ordered according to content, but his mind is elsewhere tonight.

He puts the papers he has been holding down and sighs slightly. Oswald looks though the window at the black sky dotted with tiny stars. It's later than he thought.

Then he hears a sound outside his room and the door opens hesitantly to reveal Gilbert. His little servant waits at the threshold, his expression telling Oswald that he is almost expecting his master to scold him for disturbing him in the middle of the night.

Oswald, however, feels happy to see Gilbert there and his expression softens as it always happens when he looks at this child.

He sees the tray with the hot tea his servant is carrying and immediately goes to help him.

'' I heard you pacing around the room and thought that a cup of tea would help you sleep, master.'', Gilbert says, his cheeks flushing a light pink colour as Oswald places the heavy tray on a nearby table and asks him gently '' How about you, Gilbert? Weren't you sleeping.''

'' Forgive me, master, but I couldn't go to sleep.'', Gilbert says.

It has been less than a month since Gilbert and Vincent were brought to the Baskerville household, starved and haggard from the streets, but from the first time Oswald saw Gilbert and the boy became his servant, the dark-haired man with the sad violet eyes knew that the boy would become the perfect vessel for his soul when his body started to deteriorate.

Gilbert would become the next Glen, after all the relation with a Child of Misfortune is unmistakable.

And that thought reminds Oswald of something else and he feels something like a clutch at his heart.

He kneels before his little servant and when their eyes are on the same level he asks him " Tell me, Gilbert. Do you love your Vincent?''

Gilbert's answer is what Oswald has been expecting, even though deep down where a part of him still grieves for sacrificing Lacie to the Abyss he wishes his answer was different. If it was, doing what he had to do in order to become the next Glen would be much more easier for the little boy before him.

'' Of course I do! Vince is my brother and I want to always keep him safe with me.'', Gilbert says, slightly confused by the question, but nonetheless a smile spreads on his face at the reference of his little brother.

_The little brother he will have to sacrifice and condemn with his own hands,_ Oswald thoughts bitterly.

''I see'', he says, and he wishes the pain wasn't so obvious in his voice.

''Then, how about Jack? Do you love him?'', Oswald tries to make his voice sound indifferent as asks again, not really knowing why, since Jack is always so happy and easy going and in contrast to Oswald good with children. It is only natural for Gilbert to love him.

'' Jack is very nice and I love playing with him. I love him as well.'', Gilbert says, confirming Oswald's thoughts. Even though he knows it's rediculous, Oswald feels a small sting of envy.

''Do you love me, Gilbert?'' The words slip spontaneously through Oswald's lips before he can control them or even think about them. For a momet he stays silent, waiting for Gilbert's reaction, but all the boy does is smile so brightly that disarms Oswald and penetrates his cold exterior.

''I will tell you a secret, master. I love Jack, but I love you even more.'' Gilbert says happily, and then he stretches his small arms till where they can reach to show Oswald just how much he loves him.

A warmth spreads inside Oswald and he rested his hands on his young servant's arms, squeezing them gently.

''It's late, Gilbert. You should go back to your room and try to get some rest.''

Gilbert turns around and starts to leave, but then Oswald calls him again, smiling warmly.

''Just so you know'', he says, '' I love you,too.''

**A/N: what do you think, you guys? I love Oswald, but all the other vessels of Glen ( Levi, Leo) are simply jerks. And Gil was so cute and little back then that I figured he needed some love.**


End file.
